


[translation]余孤|And Yet Are Orphans

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 无聊之余，阿兹玛去拜访了她弟弟。
Kudos: 1





	[translation]余孤|And Yet Are Orphans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Yet Are Orphans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/806063) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



****余孤** **

****And Yet Are Orphans** **

****ryfkah** **

阿兹玛从来没有见过她弟弟的住处，但巴黎只有一头大象。

她母亲时常告诉她，说她不该学那些猴子似的野男孩爬上爬下。她不愿爬，于是坐在大象的脚上，等她弟弟下来。她等到了。伽弗洛什有点心不在焉。

“哦，阿兹玛，”他向她打招呼，好像她出现在这里再平常不过了。“你见过我的两个小鬼了没？”

“小鬼也有小鬼了吗？”阿兹玛回答。“没有，但听说你见过我父亲。”

“谁告诉你的？”

“巴纳斯山。”

“那个花花公子！”伽弗洛什笑了，一想到巴纳斯山，他就觉得好笑。“好吧，我确实见到他了。他早上越狱的时候我正好路过。”

“知道他上哪儿去了吗？”

漠不关心的耸肩。

“有我母亲的消息吗？”

又耸了耸肩。

“那就这样吧，”阿兹玛说完站了起来。她不知道自己要去哪里；过去的几个星期，她漫无目的地从一个落脚点跑到另一个落脚点，希望有什么能指明方向。她第一次独自一人这么久。

伽弗洛什的注意力似乎集中起来了。“潘妮在哪儿呢？还在牢里吗？”

“爱潘妮在爱牢里呢，”阿兹玛愁眉苦脸地说。“她跟在一个长这样的疯学生屁股后面——”她张大嘴巴，用拇指拉扯下眼皮。

伽弗洛什笑得前仰后合。“可怜的爱潘妮，她的肚子‘咕咕’叫，她却以为是她的心。”

“那蠢学生可填不满她的心，”阿兹玛说。她自己的肚子也在“咕咕”叫，但是她已经习惯了。“如果她要谈恋爱，至少该选个银行家。也许他会付钱让她离开。”

“银行家！”伽弗洛什大声说。他对她摇了摇头，表情更多的是悲伤而不是轻蔑。“我们那对老祖宗对你有不良影响。”他唱了一小段打油诗—— _你是哪里人_ _，资产阶级_ _们_ _？你_ _是哪里人_ _？_ _我是魔鬼的人_ ——她还没来得及想出反驳的话，他就打断了自己的话。“我有事要办。和我一起吗？”

现在轮到阿兹玛耸肩了，但是她是故作无所谓，能看出来她其实是诧异的。“如果你愿意的话，”她回答。

她习惯于跟在比她高的姐姐后面。年轻的应该跟着年长的。跟在伽弗洛什后面让她觉感觉像个傻瓜，他们穿过街道时，她加快了脚步，追上了他。“我们要去哪儿？”

“对你来说都一样。”

阿兹玛恼怒地咂了咂舌头，因为他是对的。

“好啦好啦，我告诉你，搞不好能弄到几个苏，”伽弗洛什安慰她说，“然后你就有晚餐吃了，你跟着我，我会顾着你的。”

阿兹玛也不想让弟弟安慰自己。伽弗洛什放慢了速度，停在一个小作坊前面。她愁眉不展；他跳上台阶，“砰”地一声把门撞开，问道:“制扇工人对荷包有何看法？”

“此问题的答案不止一个。”屋内钻出个男人——应该就是制扇工人了[1]——他的手指沾满了鲜艳的颜料。“但我觉得没一个好答案。”他很疲惫，怕是辛勤工作了一整天，但是当他低头看着他们时，他的微笑依旧和蔼可亲。

伽弗洛什镇定自若。“那样的话，一个名字谐音白纸的人就不该做地下工作。”他上下打量着这个制扇工人，带着年轻人那种粗鲁的神气。“是的，你就是那个人了，”他满意地说，“我在冰川街见过你，”然后开始翻自己的口袋，拿出一把破旧的红扇子。它像所有旧扇子一样，又破又旧——长个心眼儿的人可能会觉得有些裂痕太规则了，像是硬撕出来，有意为之的。“这是给你的。如果有答案的话，我明天过来取。”

“一定会有的，谢谢你，”制扇工人郑重地接过扇子，在伽弗洛什伸出的手里放下十个苏，从这铺子的状况看，那是牙缝里挤出来的；阿兹玛的眼睛一直追踪着它们消失在伽弗洛什的口袋里时。“我也在那儿见过你。你叫伽弗洛什吧，但是你的女朋友我就不清楚了。”

阿兹玛和伽弗洛什听罢顿时都愤慨起来。

“她不是我的女朋友！”

“你没看见我比他高一个头吗？”

“而且更丑！”

阿兹玛狠狠敲了他的脑袋，制扇工人哈哈大笑。“好吧，是我误会了，”他说，“但是你这样诽谤你漂亮的姐姐也是不对的。”

“我另一个姐姐更漂亮，”伽弗洛什说，“如果这个姐姐能变成中产阶级的话，也是个红脸的。”

“吃得上一日三餐？求之不得，”阿兹玛说，“我随时奉陪，当个红脸的贵妇也比拿着红扇好。”

伽弗洛什咯咯地笑了起来，但制扇工人定住了，望着她，他那和蔼可亲的工人面庞上露出不安的神色。

“别担心，”伽弗洛什注意到了，“她不是我们一道儿的，但不会瞎说话。她还算是个小家伙。你得小心那些有头有脸的。”

“我希望你对此非常肯定，”制扇工人低声说。

“好吧！”阿兹玛说，并没有因为他们的怀疑而不快。她不想去报警，但还是从制扇人的不安中得到了一丝满足感。伽弗洛什在办事的途中拉上她无疑是想炫耀一下，阿兹玛想，如果他的粗心大意致使他被那些鬼祟的有钱朋友们耳提面命一下，对他是有好处的。

知道自己占了上风，她得寸进尺起来。“你们可得想清楚，”她对制扇工人说，“让他加入。你们也知道他是个小鬼，嘴可不严，等他说了什么，你们就真的有麻烦了。”

伽弗洛什气得狠狠掐了她一下，但是制扇工人严肃地回答了她。“他会遇到危险，甚至还会带来危险，但阻止他朝着自己的信仰努力是错的。那些地位、财富、年龄、任何方面最为不济的人，是最不应该被排除在外的。”

他郑重的回答让她大吃一惊；刁蛮的胆量消失了，她低下头，不知道该如何回应。

更让她更惊讶的还在后头，制扇者又对她露出一个微笑。“好吧，”他说，“我不能送你一张红脸，但可以送你一把红扇，也许你会发现它的用处。”他去铺子里面拿了把女士木扇，也是红色的——不过不像伽弗洛什带来的那把那样又旧又破，它又新又靓，是刚做好的商品货。

他把扇子递给阿兹玛。它很便宜，不到一法郎就买得到，一天街头能卖掉好几百把，却仍然是她长久以来她拥有的最美好、最闪亮的东西。她一边新奇地把它开开合合，一边暗中计算他给她这把扇子会损失多少钱，以及他这么做的原因。

“皆大欢喜，”伽弗洛什说，还在为她说的话赌气，“如果她心里还有什么火焰可以扇动的话——可惜她是一根湿透的豆芽菜！”

等他俩走到街角的时候，他的气倒是消了大半，“现在你看起来像个得体的大人了，我们应该找个地方消遣一下，剧院就挺好的。”

“什么？剧院！你是在浪费钱。”她克制住了更加刻薄的说法。她扎着乱糟糟的双马尾，破裙子甚至盖不住脚踝，看着既不像大人，也不得体；但手里拿着折扇，摆出一副淑女的做派还是令她满心雀跃。

“钱！”伽弗洛什怜悯地说:“呆头鹅才会付钱看戏！一切都交给我。经理会让我们进去包厢的，我工人的工资应该拿去买蛋糕！”

在阿兹玛听来，这计划似乎挺有道理的。等他们买完蛋糕，吃得肚皮鼓鼓以后，就爬上楼梯，钻进包厢，一路上踩着淑女绅士们的鞋子和裙子，无视他们关于野孩放肆无礼的愤怒评论。

阿兹玛对这种事情非常陌生。爱潘妮经常去剧院，但阿兹玛不太愿意去。父亲有时候不在乎她们做什么或者去哪里，但有时会因为某些原因需要她们。你永远不知道他什么时候会突然想起这些事情，如果他找不到她们，是会有后果的。爱潘妮声称她一点儿都不在乎老山羊的愤怒，对身上的瘀伤一笑了之；阿兹玛的想法简单多了——她不想挨打。

“那儿！”伽弗洛什喊道，指了指包厢阳台上一块人少点的地方。伽弗洛什选定的地点和他俩之间正好隔着几个人——两个学生与一个情妇[2]。伽弗洛什对这种封锁毫不在意，仿佛那是一扯就开的窗帘；他自顾自地蹭过他们的膝盖，阿兹玛犹豫了一会儿，跟了上去——这就是她母亲不喜欢的野男孩行径。

幸运的是，学生们都很开心，似乎并不介意有人踩他们的脚趾头。当他们挤过去的时候，秃顶的那个笑着说:“真遗憾，我们的哲学家今晚没有和我们一起来。想想他的布道——看看那个巴黎野孩，空着肚子，但每天晚上都来充实他的脑瓜。”

“不是脑瓜吧，”另一个回答，“是心灵。从医学角度来看，人类动物不需要学习也能活得很好。想想你自己好到无耻的身板——你上次进课堂是什么时候的事了？话说回来，笑声是不可或缺的。”

“笑声？我亲爱的朋友，今晚演的是悲剧！”

“哈，我们说的不是野孩吗？悲剧最能引他发笑，越浪漫越好——你应该很清楚这一点才对，因为你们完全一样。”

那个夹在他们中间的那个女子什么也没说，但是当阿兹玛挤过去的时候，她的目光一直粘在她身上，她的嘴角抽动着，带着悔恨、愉悦和了然。这类女人看她的表情让阿兹玛不舒服——它似乎在说，曾经的我就像现在的你，也许有一天你也会变成我现在这样。她对这件事有些点想法；她还没有决定，但知道留给她的时间不多了。一两年前，巴纳斯山开始找借口腻在爱潘妮身边，阿兹玛也快到姐姐当时的年龄了。

但是当爱潘妮和阿兹玛现在一般大的时候，她没有姐姐在身边衬得她像个小孩子。这给了阿兹玛一些时间——除非爱潘妮真的和她的学生私奔，把家人甩在身后。那样的话，她不知道她该怎么办。

等她赶上伽弗洛什的时候，后者撑在阳台栏板上，感觉快掉下去了。她不假思索就抓住他的衬衫把他拉了回来。“没人花钱买票是看你摔烂脑袋。”

“见一个真正的公民流血，对他们兴许有点好处哩，”伽弗洛什回答说。“那些欧那尼主义者[3]，他们认为自己离经叛道，要我看，尽是些国王王后定会让人打瞌睡；他们会以为咱们拿雨伞的老路易[4]只不过是另一个演员，然后酣睡到到高潮。我现在完全清醒了！”

阿兹玛嗤之以鼻。“当然总会有国王和王后啊！如果戏剧都演平常人的平常事，谁会去看啊？”

然而，随着剧情的发展，阿兹玛和伽弗洛什都心满意足。的确，戏里有一个王后，但是在整部戏里，她用各种激动人心的方式杀掉了很多贵族，就像伽弗洛什在最血腥的一次杀戮中大声喊出的那样——比罗伯斯庇尔还带劲。

阿兹玛等到幕间休息时才发表意见。“他们是非常棒的杀人犯，”她说，带着鉴赏家的口吻转着她的扇子，“和我母亲收藏的小说一样棒。我不知道她那些书后来怎么样了！估计是哪个警察弄走了吧，然后在他本应外出侦察的时候偷摸着啃书。”

伽弗洛什笑了。他当然是个恶劣的小鬼，但他能随时大笑的本领倒是令人羡慕；也许那些学生仔们滔滔不绝的胡言乱语中是有点斤两的。“你们以前住的地方现在是几个女贼的窝点了，”他告诉她，“一对会告密的扒手；也许是她们拿了那些书，小说似乎是她们爱看的类型——她们还吹牛说要好好诓诓警察的老狗维多克呢。”

“我知道这件事，”阿兹玛又闷闷不乐起来。她和爱潘妮被放出来之后，她首先查看的就是他们的老房子。“房东太太一看见我就把我赶了出去。那个老家伙！她是那种只要你不让她知道就可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的人，但是一旦你被抓住，她就鼻孔冲天，当你是过街老鼠了。”

“那你现在住哪里？”

“昨晚是蹲在个干草堆的。”

伽弗洛什跳上栏板边缘，坐在那里，看着很危险。“我昨晚就把我的客房准备好了，”他说，“本是留给那两个我之前跟你提过的小鬼的。但我不知道他们现在在哪里，所以房间刚好有空。”

当然，他说得好像他在帮她一个大忙。阿兹玛生气了，但是她又看了他一眼，那么瘦小，那么满不在乎。

另一个想法涌现出来。她独自流浪已经好几周了；她迷失了方向，孤独无助，无精打采；一句话——简直糟透了。伽弗洛什流浪了好几年。可以想象，他已经习惯了。但也许，他和她一样孤独，甚至更孤独。

她再次甩开扇子。“好吧，”她说，和他一样满不在乎，“我就看看去吧，到底哪个强些。”她母亲不喜欢她爬大象，但她母亲不在这里。

“租金够便宜的，”伽弗洛什说，“但我话说在前头，我的孩子们随时有可能回来。这样我们就得挤一挤了！”他听上去并没觉得这样有什么不好。然后他突然喊道:“别‘叭叭叭’了你，又开始了！”

“不是我在叫！”阿兹玛说。

他们看戏演到最后，伽弗洛什每次看到皇室成员死掉就欢呼一下，到最后的处决时，他似乎觉得全世界都充满了希望。他们挤过人群，跑下楼梯，他边跑边唱。在这么多高高在上的贵人面前唱歌似乎有些粗鲁，但是唱了半句之后，前面的学生也加入了进来，阿兹玛发现她并不太在乎出洋相，于是也加入了合唱队伍—— _呸，呸，_ _国王对他说，王后比我还要黑_ ——和学生们一道儿的那个女子也在唱。她有一副好嗓子。真奇怪，听到这么多人快乐，让她觉得自己也是其中的一份子了。

他们穿过夹层的门，那里比以往都要拥挤；当你没法呼吸的时候，就没法继续唱下去了。阿兹玛在人群中差点与伽弗洛什失散了，但她能听到他的笑声，于是循着声音走了过去。他们几乎窒息地总算挤到了戏院门口的台阶上，然后绕道边上最小而空挡的巷子里。然后阿兹玛气息一窒是因为另一个原因。她举起手腕给伽弗洛什看，那里只剩一根摇摇晃晃的绳子，扇子不见踪影，失落在人群中了。

“女人们和她们的装饰品哟，”伽弗洛什说着摇了摇头，活像个睿智的老人。“好吧，没关系，我会帮你找到它的，你就别去了，太浪费时间，你太在意别人的目光了！”她还没来得及抗议，他就离开了，她本想劝他说别找了，早被人踩烂了。尽管是春天，夜里还是很冷；她站在两堵墙之间的拐角里，揉着肩膀，感觉到暖意正从她衣服上的破洞里流失。

她等了大约五分钟，这时，一个影子从小巷的另一边爬了过来。

她呆住了，影子注意到了她，也呆住了；在那一刻，他们认出了彼此。“嗯，”德纳第放松下来，“是你啊。”

“我一直在找你，”阿兹玛高声回答。她一时想不起来自己为什么要拔高声音。

“是吗？”德纳第说。“你以为你可以自己活了呢，都这么大了！——不过，你也许还有用，还是一起来吧——现在不行，我在干活，不需要你。过后你会见到我的。”他给了她一个地址，她默默地点了点头。然后他就走了。她意识到之前不知道什么时候伽弗洛什回来了，就站在她旁边。

“我想，”伽弗洛什说，“这就是大家所说的浪父[5]。”

“是啊，”阿兹玛茫然地说。一个人和父亲住在一起，没有母亲和姐姐在身边，这种展望突然变得恐怖起来。然而，她能做什么呢？很快，她的母亲会获释，会来找到他们。意味着她得同时和她母亲与父亲一起，这也不是什么好事。

“他给的地址，”她问他，“你认识那地方吗？”

“啊——所以你要走了！”

阿兹玛看着他。“你也可以来，”她说。他没有说伽弗洛什可以来，但也没有说他不可以。“你会有个遮风挡雨的地方，归属某个人。”

伽弗洛什做了一个无所谓的手势:“这么些年了，这么些事，我宁愿不属于任何人。”

阿兹玛低下了头。他没有权利对她表示失望；反过来说，她对他失望也是在犯蠢。“好吧，你这样就这样吧，不会明白的——如果我母亲失去了我，她会哭得多伤心！”

“也许吧，”伽弗洛什半信半疑地说。“不管怎样，有些人只想确保狗不叫，有些人有更重要的事在身。但是，”他哲理性的耸了耸肩，“有些人就是喜欢狗。”

这话太伤人了。“那就这样呗，”阿兹玛厉声说，“除了你自己，谁也不关心。但是我知道有人关心我是什么感觉。爱潘妮做着梦跑掉了，剩下还有谁呢？”

“我也有个母亲，”伽弗洛什告诉她，“比你的母亲漂亮，名字叫巴黎。”

“你是从哪个学生那里听来这话的。”

“那又怎样？他们觉得对，我也觉得对。”

“他们和你能一样吗，”阿兹玛说，突然非常生气。伽弗洛什也许爱巴黎，但是巴黎给伽弗洛什的爱并不比德纳第大娘给的多。巴黎有她的心头肉，她的小宝贝，那些她悉心喂养、给吃给穿、爱怜逗哄的亲儿们；伽弗洛什永远不会成为他们中的一员，就像阿兹玛不会成为他们中的一员一样，不管他们唱得多么响亮。当他们一齐停止唱歌的时候，他们中的一些人仍然穿着破衣烂衫。

但阿兹玛至少可以做她母亲的小乖乖。如果伽弗洛什不愿——那是他的损失！

“好了，”她宣布，“我走了。”她不知道要怎么找去她父亲给她的地址，但是她可以想办法，但她不能再找伽弗洛什问了。

“那么，拿着这个吧，”伽弗洛什说着，把那把红扇递给她。正如她所料想的那样，它被踩烂了。“如果你能弄到一些胶水的话，一点点胶水就能把它粘好。”他向她行了个礼，然后把手插进口袋，漫不经心地唱着《没问题》[6]，朝另一个方向走去。

如果被警察听到了，他就有麻烦了，但那不关她的事。阿兹玛走向另一个方向。她断定扇子已经没救了，便在回家的路上把它扔进了河里。她不喜欢没用的东西。

***

“他们正在清理麻厂街街垒的尸体！”有人喊道，阿兹玛跑过去看——起初只是因为死尸总是值得一看的，如果你运气好，动作快，也许还能从口袋里顺到点什么东西。

接着，她看到末排躺着的第一张面孔。她认出是那个制扇工人。

她继续往前走，走得越远，人就越多，偷东西的可能性就越小。有些是警察，他们是做分类工作的；其余的是妇女，来认领属于她们的尸体。

其中一个女人吸引了阿兹玛的目光。她看起来很眼熟，阿兹玛觉得以前见过她——也许是在剧院里，也许不是。她的眼睛哭得通红，但是她的声音依旧平静而美丽，所以也许这就是那个女人。“你觉得你父亲在那儿吗？”她朝尸体点了点头，问道。

“不，”阿兹玛说，“不会有我父亲。”

她继续往前走，看着尸体，看着他们衣服上的血迹。他们的衬衫上都有弹孔。有些人脑袋上也有。阿兹玛想起来了。听说麻厂街的街垒比其他街垒都要血腥。

她的目光刚刚落在一个苗条的年轻工人的尸体上[5]，这时她听到一个警察喊道:“我应该把这个放哪里？”他拾起了一个小小的身体。是伽弗洛什。

“扔下算了，”另一人回答，“那种小鬼能属于谁啊。”

伽弗洛什的漂亮母亲就是这样对待她的孩子们的。

阿兹玛的声音从喉咙里爆开来，声音之大，她要等后来说话都痛的时候才意识到；明天和后天，她将在沉默和空虚中度过，但是现在，她胀得要炸了。她不曾知道自己有这么大的怒气。

“不是那样的！”她叫道，警察转过身来盯着她，一个破衣烂衫的半大女孩，发出破烂的怒吼。“不是那样的，他是我的！”

【译注】

[1]制扇工人：ABC朋友社的弗以伊。

[2]两个学生和一个情妇：ABC朋友社的博须埃、若李和后者的情妇米西什塔。

[3]欧那尼主义者：雨果1830年的戏剧《欧那尼》公演。当时声援《欧那尼》的支持者浪漫派和古典派在戏院喝来喝去，后者还出阴招（比如丢粪，巴尔扎克被烂白菜砸到了233333），但是群众的眼睛是雪亮的，古典派落败，标志着浪漫主义战胜古典主义。《欧那尼》本身依旧是涉及到国王、贵族、女人、法外狂徒N角恋抓马自杀殉情的雨果xp集大成者（喂）……因此伽弗洛什说这部戏还是王侯将相家一亩三分地的故事。《欧那尼》是雨果早期作品，和《巴黎圣母院》一个时期，所以风格和《悲惨世界》《九三年》就不太一样。

[4]Louis of the Umbrella：也就是本文时间线1834年奥尔良王朝唯一的国王路易·菲利普一世，他经常自己打伞在塞纳河畔散步。原著有一章就叫《路易·菲利普》，称他是“由半个议会和半截革命选出来的”时代造就的统治者，对他是中立偏褒奖态度。雨果本人也认识他。伽弗洛什嘲笑看戏的资产阶级老爷太太们对哪个国王上台都无所谓吧……菲利普本身就是在两派相持不下的妥协中上位的中庸派。

[5]浪父：常用说法是浪子（prodigal son），这里伽弗洛什改了一下。

[6]《没问题（ca ira）》：一首1790年代开始传唱在法国街头的革命歌曲。英文翻译的歌词如下：

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

The people on this day repeat over and over,

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

In spite of the mutineers everything shall succeed.

Our enemies, confounded, stay petrified

And we shall sing Alleluia

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

When Boileau used to speak about the clergy

Like a prophet he predicted this.

By singing my little song

With pleasure, people shall say,

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine.

According to the precepts of the Gospel

Of the lawmaker everything shall be accomplished

The one who puts on airs shall be brought down

The one who is humble shall be elevated

The true catechism shall instruct us

And the awful fanaticism shall be snuffed out.

At being obedient to Law

Every Frenchman shall train

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine.

Pierrette and Margot sing the guinguette

Let us rejoice, good times will come !

The French people used to keep silent,

The aristocrat says, "Mea culpa!"

The clergy regrets its wealth,

Through justice, the nation will have it.

Thanks to the careful Lafayette,

Everyone will calm down.

Ah! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

By the torches of the august assembly,

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

An armed people will always take care of themselves.

We'll know right from wrong,

The citizen will support the Good.

Ah ! It'll be fine, It'll be fine, It'll be fine

When the aristocrat shall protest,

The good citizen will laugh in his face,

Without troubling his soul,

And will always be the stronger.

Small ones and great ones all have the soul of a soldier,

During war none shall betray.

With heart all good French people will fight,

If he sees something fishy he shall speak with courage.

Lafayette says "come if you will!"

Without fear for fire or flame,

The French always shall win!

[7]看了原文评论，我才意识到那个阿兹玛没来及仔细看因而没认出的“年轻苗条的工人的尸体”是爱潘妮……虽然作者回复那两个评论时没肯定，但也没纠正……


End file.
